1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
The air conditioner can increase an amenity on human present inside a room by utilizing information such as a room capacity and floor and wall temperatures etc., for example, by controlling a temperature, a wind direction and an air volume. The air conditioner can automatically perform a pleasant air conditioning operation.
In case of detecting the room capacity and the floor and wall temperatures by using a two-dimensional thermal image data detected by a pyroelectric type infrared sensor, as a conventional commonly-used method, there is a method of calculating them after detecting a wall and floor boundary in the room by an image processing or an image recognition of an image data read from an image inputting apparatus.
For example, a thermal image data detected by the image inputting unit is stored on a thermal image data storing unit. The thermal image data stored therein is converted to a line image data by an edge and line detecting means. The line image data, in a boundary calculating unit for the walls and the floor inside the room, is used for calculating positions of the walls and the floor in the two-dimensional thermal image data. The room capacity and the floor and wall temperatures are calculated based on the thermal image data stored on the thermal image data storing unit and the calculated information.
However, in a conventional room information detecting apparatus, when the wall and floor boundary cannot be favorably calculated by the two-dimensional infrared ray thermal image data, the positions of floor and walls cannot be calculated accurately either, so that it is difficult, in terms of a pattern recognition processing, to calculate the positions of floor and walls for an unknown room based on the calculated line image data.
Thus, in attempt to solve the conventional problem such as this, and for easily providing an excellent indoor information detecting apparatus that can calculate the room capacity and the floor and wall temperatures by effectively using information on the human inside the room, the indoor information detecting apparatus is being proposed, that provides an image inputting unit for detecting the two-dimensional thermal image information inside the room, a thermal image data storing means, a human area detecting means, a means for calculating a representative point showing a human position, a storing means for cumulatively storing the representative point, a position detecting means for the room capacity and the floor and walls inside the room, and a temperature calculating means for the floor and walls.
With the above configuration, for example, the patent document 1 discusses the room information detecting device, that utilizes a fact of readily detecting a human position inside the room based on the thermal threshold value by detecting the thermal image data for inside room to calculate the human position from the two-dimensional infrared ray image (the thermal image) data, cumulates and stores a movement area of the human position, and calculates walls and floor positions inside the room based on that information, and detects the room capacity and the floor and wall temperatures for inside the room from the walls and floor positions and the thermal image data. Accordingly, the inside room capacity and floor and wall temperatures are accurately and readily calculated.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2707382
However, the patent document 1 mentioned above does not disclose a space recognition technology for determining a room shape by integrally determining, based on an adaptive room condition in determining a floor, depending on a capacity zone, a temperature difference (temperature unevenness) between the floor and the walls occurring during the air conditioning operation, and a result of human body log.
The present invention attempts to solve the problem such as this, by providing an air conditioner having the spatial recognition and detection function for determining the room shape by integrally determining the temperature difference (temperature unevenness) information between the floor and the walls occurring during the air conditioning operation, a human body detection position log, and a capacity zone of the air conditioner.